<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aprodite Cabin Gives Percy a Makeover Headcanons by theartofimaginaryfriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050267">Aprodite Cabin Gives Percy a Makeover Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends'>theartofimaginaryfriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wants his nails painted blue, but the Aphrodite cabin has other plans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aprodite Cabin Gives Percy a Makeover Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>
<span>Everyone at camp is very aware of Percy's blue obsession</span> </li>
<li>
<span>What no one expected was his desire to have blue nails </span> </li>
<li>
<span>He approached Piper one day to ask if she could get one of her siblings to do it </span> </li>
<li>
<span>She agrees without judgement, much to the son of Poseidon's surprise</span> </li>
<li>
<span>She just shrugged and led him to the cabin</span> </li>
<li>
<span>All he wanted was his nails to be painted blue but once Piper brought up Percy's request that wasn't enough for Drew</span> </li>
<li>
<span>Soon enough, he was practically abducted by the Aphrodite kids and got a full-blown makeover</span> </li>
<li>
<span>His nails were painted first, but then Mitchell convinced Percy to try on a bunch of clothes</span> </li>
<li>
<span>Nothing was </span><em><span>really </span></em><span>working until the switched out his basketball shorts for cuffed jeans</span> </li>
<li>
<span>Dude had come out as bisexual a while ago, and they were determined to combine his skater style with the trendy bisexual look</span> </li>
<li>
<span>Percy was almost getting into it until Drew suggested a crop top</span> </li>
<li>
<span>He immediately thought the worst, having only seen girls wear them </span> </li>
<li>
<span>After some argument, Percy was finally wearing a crop top </span> </li>
<li>
<span>Honestly? He dug the look </span> </li>
<li>
<span>It flattered his figure, and the outfit, in general, gave him more confidence </span> </li>
<li>
<span>Percy thought it was done after that, but oh no</span> </li>
<li>
<span>Drew sat him down in a chair and took the time to give him an undercut</span> </li>
<li>
<span>Percy looked at Piper with wide eyes, but she just looked amused </span> </li>
<li>
<span>His reactions to the makeover as a whole were the funniest part about it to her</span> </li>
<li>
<span>He hated it, then he loved it, and then hated it again</span> </li>
<li>
<span>Although she did admire her siblings work, they were enhancing his features</span> </li>
<li>
<span>By the end of it, Percy had blue nails, an entirely new outfit, and a haircut that gave him Sokka vibes</span> </li>
<li>
<span>When the Aphrodite cabin was satisfied with their work, Percy immediately went to find Annabeth </span> </li>
<li>
<span>"Seaweed Brain, what happened to you?"</span> </li>
<li>
<span>"I wanted my nails painted blue and the Aphrodite kids weren't satisfied with just that."</span> </li>
<li>
<span>"Makes sense."</span> </li>
<li>
<span>He wasn't sure what he expected, but she barely gave him a reaction. He sat next to her as she worked on designs for the new dining pavilion</span> </li>
<li>
<span>After a while, Annabeth looked up at Percy </span> </li>
<li>
<span>"It suits you."</span> </li>
<li>
<span>Her comment made Percy start smiling like an idiot</span> </li>
<li>
<span>The Aphrodite cabin may be a bit much to the camp, but they had something going for them</span> </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>